Sensors may be placed on paths in order to detect entities on the paths. As an example, a sensor may be placed at a border crossing to detect a human crossing a border. As another example, a sensor may be placed at a tollbooth to detect cars driving along a toll way. Path data describing paths of a region may be analyzed in order to determine locations where sensors may be placed.